x_menrpg_esperfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost
Emma Grace Frost is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #129 (January 1980), and was created by writer Chris Claremont and artist/co-writer John Byrne. An urbane, mutant telepath with a well-noted dry wit"Mike Carey: Carrying on the X-Men Legacy". Comics Bulletin initially known as the White Queen (complete with revealing white attire for which she is known), Frost has changed from one of the X-Men's most dangerous foes to one of its most central members. The character was named IGN Comic's "Hottest Comic Book Babe" in 2005,IGN Votes for Hottest Comic Book Babe ranked #21 on IGN Comic's "Top 25 X-Men" in 2006,The Top 25 X-Men placed #30 as Marvel's highest ranking female on Empire's Top 50 Greatest Comic Book Characters in 2008[http://www.empireonline.com/50greatestcomiccharacters/default.asp?c=30 Empire Top 50 Greatest Comic Book Characters, July 2008] and took 69th place on Wizard’s 200 Greatest Characters of All Time List in 2008,[http://www.wizarduniverse.com/mar083350.html Wizard Magazine #200, April 2008] ranking ahead of other X-Men with more extensive histories. Actress Tahyna Tozzi plays a younger version of Emma Frost in the 2009 film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Publication history From her initial appearance as the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, Frost appeared as an X-Men villain over the years. She frequently appeared in Uncanny X-Men and the original volume of the New Mutants alongside her Hellions. In March 1986, Tom DeFalco, Mary Wilshire, and Stevie Leialoha were the creative team for the four issue Firestar miniseries, where Emma predominantly appeared alongside her Hellions. This series showcased Frost as the main villain as she attempted to turn the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends star Angelica Jones into her own personal weapon. After recovering from a coma and aiming to redeem herself upon the knowledge that her Hellions had been slaughtered, Frost played a pivotal role in the Phalanx Covenant which saw her team up with Banshee, Jubilee, and Sabretooth in an attempt to save the next generation of mutants. This led to her becoming a main character of the spin-off series Generation X which began in November 1994 under the creative eyes of Scott Lobdell, Chris Bachalo, and Mark Buckingham. The series ended after over 75 issues (and several one-shots and miniseries) with Brian Wood, Ron Lim, Sandu Florea, and Randy Elliott ending the series. The series offered glimpses into her past before her days in the Hellfire Club, as well as introducing her sisters Adrienne and Cordelia. After the series ended and all the X-Titles were revamped, in 2001 Frost appeared in New X-Men as a teacher for the mutant population of Genosha, which was then controlled by Magneto. After a Sentinel strike leveled the island nation, the X-Men found Frost amidst the rubble with a "secondary mutation" which hardened her skin to a diamond-like density. Using Frost as a character was suggested to writer Grant Morrison on his website by a fan. While Morrison initially had no plans to use her, the death of the character Colossus left Morrison with an opening.Brian Cronin. Comic Book Urban Legends Revealed #140, http://www.comicbookresources.com/ Comic Book Resources January 31, 2008. Accessed May 28, 2008. He created Emma's secondary mutation—a super strong diamond form—as a replacement for Colossus' powers and added her to the cast.Brian Cronin. Comic Book Urban Legends Revealed #138, http://www.comicbookresources.com/ Comic Book Resources January 17, 2008. Accessed May 28, 2008. Subsequently, Frost joined the X-Men. This would lead to her instigating an affair with fellow X-Man Cyclops, who was having marital difficulties with Jean Grey. This series also provided further glimpses into her past, introducing her father Winston Frost and her brother Christian. ]] In August 2003, writer Karl Bollers penned an ongoing series showcasing her origins titled Emma Frost. The series, which lasted for 18 issues, began during her days as a private school student and ended before her days as a Hellfire Club member. It expanded on the role of her father Winston and her brother Christian, also exploring the early days of her two sisters. Later Marvel issues would expand Emma's character history by depicting her as having past romantic histories with prominent Marvel characters, such as Iron Man and Prince Namor.Civil War #3''Uncanny X-Men Annual - Dark Reign'' #2, March 2009 Under Joss Whedon and John Cassaday, Emma was featured in the third volume of Astonishing X-Men. She has been a major character in the ongoing series, specifically during its third arc, Torn, in which the authenticity of her allegiance to the X-Men is explored. She also frequently makes guest appearances in other Marvel titles, New X-Men in particular. The reduced presence of X-Men founder and former headmaster Charles Xavier in recent years has intensified her importance as one of Marvel's foremost telepaths. Background explored In a flashback story told by Frost herself in Generation X #24, Frost details a time she spent in a mental institution after being sent there by her parents. However, the short-lived Emma Frost series depicted Frost's early years differently, having her leave home and attend college. The series was supposed to cover Frost's life from high school until her first appearance as the White Queen, however, it was canceled at issue #18. Generation X #-1 showed the first meeting of Emma Frost, Banshee, and the Dark Beast, taking place after the events depicted in the '"Emma Frost'' series. In X-Men: Deadly Genesis, Frost is shown after the events of Generation X #-1 working as a stripper at the Hellfire Club before rising to the the rank of White Queen. Frost is approached by Professor X and Moira MacTaggert to join a new team of X-Men along with other characters introduced in the series. The task proves harder than first anticipated and Xavier is met with great resistance from Frost. The event is then mentally erased from everyone's minds by Xavier. Fictional character biography Emma Frost was born in Boston, Massachusetts, to the wealthy Winston and Hazel Frost; she is the second of three daughters and also had an older brother, Christian Frost. Winston is cold, ruthless, and domineering, often imposing impossibly high standards on his children, while Hazel abuses prescription drugs to cope with the tensions of her household. Thus, Emma obtains no emotional support from her parents or her sisters Adrienne and Cordelia, but gets along with her gay brother Christian. At her school, she is ruthlessly teased by the other students and has difficulties with her grades. She is supported by her teacher, Ian Kendall. After some time with headaches, her telepathic powers begin to manifest, allowing her to read the minds of other students and get answers to the tests. Because she is able to glean information, Emma becomes a tutor to other students and Ian recommends her to be a teacher, something Emma's father refuses. On her way home from school one day, Emma's car breaks down and Ian gives her a ride home. After reading his thoughts and learning that he thinks she is beautiful and intelligent, Emma kisses him. Her sister Adrienne records it and her father uses the evidence to get Ian fired. Emma begins to fight back by revealing Adrienne's secret modeling career and taking pictures of her father with a mistress. Her actions intrigue her father, who says that she reminds him of himself at her age. Her father chooses her to carry on his fortune, but after seeing her father betray her trust and commit Christian to a mental institution following a suicide attempt, Emma rejects his offer and decides to make her own way in life.Emma Frost #1-6 After a period of homelessness, Emma meets and falls in love with a young man named Troy, who agrees to let Emma live with him. She learns that he owes a large amount of money to a local mobster named Lucien. In order to save Troy's life, Emma agrees to participate in a fake kidnapping scheme in an attempt to extort the remainder of Troy's debt from her father. However, Winston refuses to pay the ransom, and Troy is killed while valiantly attempting to save Emma from an enraged Lucien. After disposing of Troy's corpse, Lucien's thugs handcuff Emma to a pipe and seal her mouth shut with duct tape, intending to kill her later. Adrienne releases Lucien's ransom video to the media, forcing Winston to pay for Emma's safe release. Not content with the money, Lucien still decides to kill her, but by using her powers, Emma turns the thugs against one another and then forces the remaining henchman to free her. Emma takes the ransom money and enrolls in Empire State University.Emma Frost #7-18 There, she begins to learn about mutants for the first time. She briefly dates a basketball player; however after their first date, he mysteriously attacks her and is reported. She also meets a fellow telepath named Astrid Bloom, who becomes her friend and mentor. Emma is also shocked to learn that Ian is also working at ESU and is dating her roommate. Emma, who still loves him, begins to date him and is horrified to later learn that he was caught attacking her roommate. Emma later learns that Astrid was secretly behind both the basketball player and Ian's attacks. Furious, she attacks Astrid telepathically and leaves her comatose. Though she is able to use her powers to save Ian's job, he rejects her when she confesses her powers as a mutant to him. She becomes cold towards humans after this, and later auditions as a dancer for the Hellfire Club,New X-Men #139 an underground elite society. Emma discovers the plans of Edward Buckman and Steven Lang to destroy all mutants. Alongside Sebastian Shaw, Lourdes Chantel, and Harry Leland, Emma battles Lang's Sentinels. Alongside Shaw, she kills Buckman and the Council of the Chosen, then — along with Shaw — takes control of the Hellfire Club, setting themselves up as Lords Cardinal of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club.Classic X-Men #7 White Queen of the Hellfire Club Emma Frost becomes the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She becomes the Chairman of the Board and CEO of Frost International, which helps to fund the activities of the Lords Cardinal. Frost also becomes the Chairman of the Board of Trustees and headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy, a school for mutants which serves as a counterpoint to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, recruiting young mutants competitively with Xavier by using a bug planted in Cerebro. Frost and the Club's agents later attempted to recruit Kitty Pryde for the Massachusetts Academy, and capture (and personally torture) several members of the X-Men, including Storm, Colossus, Wolverine, and Phoenix (then masquerading as Jean). Frost engages Phoenix in a psychic battle in which she is overpowered and on the verge of being killed. Frost launches a last-minute attack that led the X-Men to believe she had committed suicide,Uncanny X-Men #129-131 though in truth, she was comatose and recovering from Phoenix's attack under the care of Sebastian Shaw.New X-Men #131 In another encounter with the Hellfire Club, Frost telepathically forces Kitty Pryde's parents to transfer her from Xavier's to the Massachusetts Academy. She then switches minds with Storm in order to defeat the X-Men from within their own ranks, but the process is soon reversed and the two are restored to their respective bodies.Uncanny X-Men #151-152 She was later temporarily rendered comatose by Mastermind.Uncanny X-Men #169 During her time with the Hellfire Club, Frost continues to run the Massachusetts Academy. Frost's trainees become the supervillain team known as the Hellions while she serves as the Hellions' mentor. She recruits Firestar for the Massachusetts Academy, but then battles Firestar.Firestar #1-4 She attempts to recruit Doug Ramsey for the Massachusetts Academy, and captures Kitty Pryde again.Uncanny X-Men #180 With the Hellions, she battles the Hellion's rival team, Xavier's New Mutants for the first time.New Mutants #15-17 When the New Mutants are later killed and resurrected by Beyonder, they are left traumatized and withdrawn. Frost offers her assistance in telepathically restoring them to their former selves. She then coerces their headmaster Magneto into allowing them to join the Massachusetts Academy.New Mutants (vol. 1) #38-40 With Shaw and Selene, she invites Magneto to join the Hellfire Club.Uncanny X-Men #210 She engineers a contest between the New Mutants and Hellions, and recruits Magma for the Massachusetts Academy,New Mutants #56-57 and then has Empath accompany Magma to her home of Nova Roma.New Mutants #62 Alongside Magneto, Shaw, and Selene, she battles the High Evolutionary's forces to rescue Magma.New Mutants Annual #4 She later helps Magneto search for the New Mutants when they had gone missing; alongside Magneto, Shaw, and Selene, Emma encounters the effects of the Inferno.New Mutants #69-71, 73 Alongside Magneto, Shaw, and Selene, she battles the New Mutants, and votes to oust Shaw from the Club.New Mutants (vol. 1) #75 When the time traveling mutant Trevor Fitzroy unleashes the mutant-hunting robots called the Sentinels on Emma Frost and the Hellions, Emma places herself in a psychic coma in order to survive the ordeal and nearly all of her students are killed.Uncanny X-Men #281-284 She later awakens in the Xavier Academy. Disoriented, she switches minds with Iceman and escapes but when she discovers the deaths of her students, Professor Xavier is able to coax a devastated Emma Frost to switch back.Uncanny X-Men #311-314 Generation X Emma Frost later teams up with the X-Men Banshee and Jubilee, as well as Sabretooth and Synch, to defeat the Phalanx, and rescue a select group of teenage mutants who become a superhero team known as Generation X Uncanny X-Men #316-318 and students at the reopened Massachusetts Academy, which is now run by co-headmasters Emma Frost and Banshee. After Frost's business ventures take a bad turn, she seeks help from her estranged sister Adrienne, who is a psychometrist. Her sister offers financial assistance but demands to be co-headmistress of the school in return.Generation X #49 Emma's sister secretly plots against her and plants a bomb at the school, which kills Generation X member Synch. Frost tracks down and murders Adrienne''Generation X'' #70 and then returns to the Academy, growing increasingly distant from her students in an effort to hide her crime. Monet comes to the realization that Emma murdered her sister and informs other students that they can no longer trust her. This, combined with Banshee's increasing depression and drunkenness following the death of his long-time lover Moira MacTaggert, leads the students to leave, disbanding Generation X.Generation X #75 Joining and leading the X-Men Afterwards, Emma deals with her emotions from murdering her sister and travels to the mutant haven island of Genosha where she teaches at a mutant school until a genocidal Sentinel attack kills most of the island's population including all of her students; Emma survives due to the sudden manifestation of her secondary mutation: the power to transform herself into a flexible, near-invulnerable, diamond-like substance. Emma then joins the X-Men after they rescue her from Genosha, and takes on a teaching position after the Xavier Institute reforms into a regular school.New X-Men #115-116 She starts to look after and train a group of telepathic quintuplets, the Stepford Cuckoos, who quickly become her prized pupils. Frost and the Cuckoos prove themselves when they help fight and defeat Charles Xavier's evil twin sister Cassandra Nova. As a member of the X-Men, Frost begins a psychic, non-physical, sexual relationship with Cyclops, who had become distant from his wife Jean as a result of his temporary physical and mental merger with the ancient mutant Apocalypse and added disconnection from Jean "remanifesting" the Phoenix Force. Emma and Cyclops' psychic meetings begin in the form of therapy,New X-Men #128 but soon turn into a telepathic romantic affair.New X-Men #136 While quelling a riot at the school, one of the Stepford Cuckoos, Sophie, is killed and the others reject Emma's mentorship, blaming her for the death. They attempt to get revenge by telepathically contacting Jean about Emma's and Cyclops' psychic affair.New X-Men #138 In the aftermath of the riot, Jean catches Frost and Summers in bed together in their minds. In a rage, she unleashes her reignited Phoenix powers and psychically humiliates Frost. Afterward, Emma is found physically shattered in her diamond form. As Bishop and Sage investigate the crime, Jean uses her increasingly growing Phoenix powers to reassemble Frost's body, acknowledging that Emma has genuinely fallen in love with Scott. Revived, Emma is able to name her attempted murderer — Esme of the Stepford Cuckoos, who had mind-controlled fellow student Angel Salvadore into shooting Frost in her single flaw with a diamond bullet, under the direction of Xorn.New X-Men #141 Jean is later killed by Xorn, and a guilt ridden Cyclops is unable to move on with his life and with Emma, which results in a dystopian alternate future, which is prevented by Jean, reborn as the White Phoenix of the Crown, by urging Cyclops to start a new life with Emma.New X-Men #154-156 Despite the criticism from their teammates and family members, Cyclops and Emma Frost become lovers, and the two take over the school after Professor Xavier steps down''New Mutants'' (vol. 2) #8, #10; Emma becomes co-headmistress with Cyclops and adviser to a new team of Hellions.New X-Men - Academy X #1-4 She develops an antagonistic relationship with fellow teacher Kitty PrydeAstonishing X-Men (vol. 3) #1-6 and the daughter of Jean and Cyclops, Rachel Grey, who was furious at her father for starting a relationship with Emma immediately after Jean's death. However, the two seemingly reached a truce when Emma offers to help Rachel hone her telepathic abilities.Uncanny X-Men #452-453 The question of Emma's "true loyalties" are brought into focus as Emma abandoned the team during a fight to confer with a shadowy figure, revealed to be one of a group of four individuals watching from the shadows. The group contained Sebastian Shaw, Cassandra Nova, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and a cloaked figure called Perfection, who discussed among themselves Emma's impending betrayal of the team.Astonishing X-Men (vol. 3) #12 Emma's survival of the destruction of Genosha was due to Cassandra Nova creating Emma's secondary mutation as part of a scheme to infiltrate the X-Men as a sleeper agent, Nova having erased the memory of their encounter and only restoring it recently. Following Decimation, the student population drastically decreases, and Emma, without consulting Cyclops, decides to revamp the entire workings of the school.New X-Men - Academy X #20, #23 During X-Men: Phoenix - Warsong, it is revealed that Emma's ova are the genetic templates used to clone thousands of identical female telepaths, five of which had become the Stepford Cuckoos. The encapsulated offspring, as well as Celeste Cuckoo, begin to refer to Frost as "mother" - a title whose usage she later accepts. In the end, the Phoenix (inhabiting the body of Celeste Cuckoo) destroys the thousands of additional clones, Emma is pained by the loss of her cloned children and declares revenge against the Phoenix. Using this and other elements of Emma's consciousness, Emma created physical manifestations of Cassandra in her human form, Sebastian Shaw, Emma's younger evil self in the Hellfire Club calling itself "Perfection", and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, her former student in Genosha. First, she began using her telepathy on Cyclops to appear as Jean/Phoenix, trying to reveal the lack of control he had over his optic blasts. Perfection noted that Emma's feelings for Summers were genuine, however. Emma's telepathy discovers that when Scott fell out of a plane with his younger brother Havok, Scott placed a deep mental block in his mind which prevents the controlled use of his powers. Encouraged by Emma, Scott revisited that moment in his life and reversed the decision. It is further revealed that Ellie, Shaw, and Perfection were actually psionic projections created by Emma under Cassandra's influence. Cassandra Nova had placed a portion of her mind in Emma's before being trapped in the body of Stuff.Astonishing X-Men (vol. 3) #13-18 With Cyclops out of the way, Frost/Nova and the physical manifestations calling themselves the "Hellfire Club" assault the X-Mansion, incapacitating every X-Man except Shadowcat. Kitty manages to elude capture, and, fulfilling the role Emma asked her to in the beginning of the series, manages to capture the former White Queen. However, Kitty was eventually tricked by Nova/Emma/"Perfection" into helping Nova/Emma/"Perfection" retrieve the "Stuff" body containing the rest of Nova. A depowered Cyclops, with the help of Blindfold and Hisako Ichiki, was able to defeat the "Hellfire Club" by figuring out they were fake, while Emma herself tried to get Kitty to shoot her in order to block Cassandra's escape, but was stopped by Cyclops. Undeterred, Nova then attempted to transfer her mind into Hisako. The ending was interrupted as everyone present was teleported away by S.W.O.R.D. and onto their ship which was headed towards the Breakworld. Emma, along with Cyclops, Colossus, Wolverine, Beast, Shadowcat, Hisako, Ord, and Danger, were taken to deep space by S.W.O.R.D. and Agent Brand. The psychics on the S.W.O.R.D. ship did not detect Cassandra Nova in Emma's shattered psyche, effectively proving Emma's loyalty to the X-Men by her refusal to allow Nova into Hisako. Though emotionally wounded, Emma recovered fast enough to be present for the team's departure to the Breakworld. Separated, Emma, Scott, Beast, and Agent Brand discover the temple of Attur-Hei ("The Palace of the Corpse.") Joined by teammates Wolverine and Hisako (who adopted the code-name "Armor"), Emma conceded to Agent Brand's plan of separation. She and Scott left Attur-Hei on a single S.W.O.R.D. armed jet to rendezvous with the rest of the S.W.O.R.D. operatives on the Breakworld. While flying, several Breakworld fighter jets approach, attempting to knock Emma and Scott out of the air. The couple successfully repel the Breakworld onslaught, exchanging heated words in the process. Amidst Emma's protestations that Scott was "acting as though knew what she's been through," he finally professed his true love for Emma. Stunned, Emma could barely speak, except to utter an apology. Before her reasons behind apologizing were discussed, Scott noticed a blip on their radar. Danger appeared, utterly destroying the S.W.O.R.D. cruiser. Switching to diamond form in the nick of time, Emma is spared while Scott is mortally injured. Cradling an injured Scott in her arms, Emma sheds a tear. As the Danger Room entity approached, Emma makes a request of the machine. She asks that Danger kill her, and that 'she' do so quickly. However, this turns out to be another one of Emma's 'lessons' this time aimed at Danger, who in truth seems incapable of killing the X-Men due to her core programming. Emma offers Danger a deal in exchange for her help with the X-Men's mission. As X-Men proceed with their planned attack Breakworld weapon's installation, they are surrounded by Breakworld ships and Scott is forced to take a single battle cruiser to draw attention from the main team, being shot down and apparently dying in the process (with Emma feeling Scott's life flash before his eyes). Scott is resurrected by their enemies, just as Colossus had been. It turns out Cyclops' sacrifice was all part of a master plan by the team undetected by way of Frost's telepathy in order to distract their opponents so the rest of the team can carry out their own duties without as much difficulty. The arc concludes with Kitty trapped in the bullet and the team trying to find various ways to save the Earth and save Kitty. As the bullet heads toward Earth, Emma keeps in telepathic contact with Kitty, trying to reassure her, even offering to psionically sedate her, though Kitty becomes more and more certain that she will not make it out unharmed or alive. As it becomes clear that all other options have run out, Emma states that she never wanted something like this to happen and she and Kitty come to an understanding. Emma calls Kitty "astonishing" before Kitty sacrifices herself, phasing the bullet through Earth. In the aftermath, the X-Men are uncertain of Kitty's fate, believing her to either be dead or at least phased into part of the runaway bullet. Emma is devastated. In a conversation with Iron Man, Frost announces that the Xavier Institute and the X-Men would not support the Superhuman Registration Act and remain neutral, as she fears that the registration of mutants would put them in more danger. Messiah Complex Emma is part of the team that investigates the detection of a new mutant in Alaska. She also defends the X-Men from the Marauders and the telepathy of Sinister and Exodus. Emma is last seen with Cyclops' team of X-Men looking for Cable and then tracking down the Marauders with the Cuckoos. Later when X-Force arrives at the Marauders hideout, Emma takes out Harpoon. During the final battle on Muir Island, she faces Exodus, distracting him in a telepathic duel long enough for Dust to enter his body and scour his lungs with her sand form, incapacitating him. Divided We Stand After the events of Messiah Complex, Emma and Scott vacation in the Savage Land but soon leave to answer a distress call by Archangel from San Francisco. The couple saves San Francisco from an out of control Martinique Jason. Afterwards, the Mayor of San Francisco welcomes the X-Men with open arms as their new super-hero team and Emma and Cyclops send out a telepathic message to all remaining mutants throughout the world, informing them that San Francisco is now considered a sanctuary for the remaining mutants in the world. Manifest Destiny A new anti-mutant group calling themselves the "Hellfire Cult" appears in the Bay Area, committing various anti-mutant hate crimes. They are led by Emma's former pupil, Empath, as well as a mysterious red-haired dominatrix telepath who calls herself the Red Queen. After Empath discloses his experience of lusting after Emma during his days at the Massachusetts Academy, the dominatrix takes on Emma's appearance.Uncanny X-Men #502 While investigating the Hellfire Cult's base, Cyclops is seduced by Emma who is wearing the Red Queen's dominatrix outfit. Later while at a Dazzler concert, when Scott mentions the event, Emma is confused by what he means. At that moment, Scott catches sight of a familiar red-headed woman on the other side of the club. When Emma asks what he saw, he cryptically tells her that his dead ex-wife Madelyne Pryor is alive.Uncanny X-Men #503 Emma has also expressed doubts about whether or not she deserves to be an X-Man, only to have veteran X-Man Wolverine assure her that she has earned her place on the team.X-Men: Manifest Destiny #2 Later, when Xavier attempts to warn Cyclops about his recent encounter with Sinister, Emma manages to enter the Professor's mind undetected. During the course of their encounter, Emma forces Xavier to relive each of his mistakes and morally ambiguous decisions made under altruistic pretences. It is also revealed that while Emma is just as angry with Xavier as Cyclops is, she also wants to help him move on with his life. Emma points the Professor in a new direction by forcing him to relive the death of Moira MacTaggert and reminding him of her last words.X-Men: Legacy #215-216 Secret Invasion Emma Frost is seen fighting the Skrulls in San Francisco during the invasion.Secret Invasion: X-Men #1 There, the Skrulls set up a telepathy-blocking "wall" throughout the globe. Emma channels the Cuckoos' telepathy into her own using Cerebra in an attempt to locate the source of the psi-blockade but is left comatose.Secret Invasion: X-Men #2 The Cuckoos tell Cyclops that Emma is dead, unaware that Emma's telepathic mind is continuing to battle the psychic team of Skrulls. Setting a series of traps through misdirection, Emma manages to break free and shut down the psi-blockade.Secret Invasion: X-Men #3 Following the Skrulls' defeat, she is introduced as a member of a secret cabal, consisting of herself, Norman Osborn, Doctor Doom, Loki, Namor and the Hood, who are manipulating events in their favor.Secret Invasion #8 Dark Reign After waking from a nightmare, Emma is invited to join Norman Osborn's Cabal. Their first meeting is shown and their goal is to help each other accomplish their goals. When Emma points out she doesn't belong, Norman responds by pointing out who she once was and says she is an influential spokesperson for a powerful dying race. He reminds her that someone has to make a bold move on behalf of her people, and that she needs to tap into her true self and make some difficult decisions. He also claims he wants a psychic on the team because it keeps everyone else (relatively) honest. She later leaves without confirming whether she will attend."Secret Invasion: Dark Reign" one-shot Emma begins to suspect that Scott is keeping something from her, namely the existence of X-Force. After a talk with Scott, Storm notices she is worried and Emma says she feels as if Scott is pushing her away and they are not partners and leaders and she is simply his girlfriend. Storm points out that Scott only does that if he thinks he is protecting her from something and if she truly is a leader, she should lead, eventually leading her to agree to attend the meeting called by Norman Osborn."Uncanny X-Men" #505 At the meeting, it is revealed that she and Prince Namor share a romantic history. During her days as the White Queen, Sebastian Shaw sends Emma to convince Namor to join the Hellfire Club. Instead, Namor takes her to his kingdom and they begin a relationship. Believing Emma to have betrayed him for Namor, Shaw sends a reprogrammed sentinel to Atlantis, attacking the two and destroying the kingdom. As Namor confronts Shaw for his treachery, Selene takes telepathic hold of Emma, erasing her memories of Namor, who vows revenge on Shaw. In the present, Emma reveals that her initial battle with Phoenix unlocked her memories of Namor. She makes a pact with him, seducing Shaw and using her telepathy to make Namor believe she has executed him, while secretly telepathically incapacitating Shaw. Per their deal, Namor vows to protect mutant-kind as his own people, while Emma, more determined to fill her role as a leader of mutant-kind, contacts Scott to have Shaw captured by the X-Men for "crimes against mutant-kind." Approaching him later in his cell, Emma reveals that she has captured Shaw for Namor and on the basis that the Sentinels he commissioned were ones later used by Cassandra Nova to destroy Genosha. She sentences him to remember nothing but the faces of the Genoshan victims using her telepathy.Uncanny X-Men #507 Sisterhood of Mutants The Red Queen along with her Sisterhood of Mutants attack the X-Men with the goal of retrieving a lock of Jean Grey's hair in Wolverine's possession, with Lady Mastermind placing Emma under a a psychic barricade. A woman resembling Jean Grey appears to Emma and helps her to break free by using what appears to be a bit of the Phoenix Force. She defeats Lady Mastermind and later attacks the Sisterhood at their base along with Storm, Karma and Dazzler.Uncanny X-Men #510 Emma is later awoken in the middle of the night by Beast who states that the secrets she and Scott have been keeping from each other are going to tear everything apart.Uncanny X-Men #511 Dark X-Men Emma Frost is appointed by Norman Osborn to lead his new team of "Dark X-Men." Marvel writer Matt Fraction indicated that her alliance with Osborn will place Emma and Scott at odds with one another, providing "a profound schism." Each member is hand-picked by Norman but Emma has Namor added to the team for her own reasons.Dark X-Men: The Beginning #1 The team debuts to the public as the official "X-Men" maintaining high public approval through Osborn's careful media strategy. They oust the original X-Men, portraying them as a dangerous militia.Uncanny X-Men #514 Meanwhile, Emma discovers that Osborn is working with the Dark Beast, torturing apprehended mutants and feeding their powers into a machine that empowers Weapon Omega.''Dark Avengers #7 Cyclops sends X-Force on a strategic evacuation of the mutant prisoners, resulting in a planned confrontation with the Dark X-Men. As the teams prepare to face off, Emma then reveals her role as a double agent, defeating the Dark X-Men with Namor's assistance. She extends an invitation to Cloak and Dagger to join the true X-Men as they teleport to the newly created island base Utopia. Upon learning of this, Norman orders his Dark Avengers and Dark X-Men to go after Emma, Namor, and Scott.Dark Avengers #8 During the final battle, Emma enacts Scott's final plan, to distract the invincible Sentry by taking the Void into herself. Doing so allows the Sentry to regain control and flee the battle, however Emma cannot contain the Void and it chases after the Sentry, though a sliver of it remains within her body.Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Exodus In order to keep the sliver of the Void from utilizing her powerful psychic abilities, she must remain in diamond form. Eventually, it came to the decision to extract the Void when the release of the Phoenix from the Cuckoos rendered them unconscious. With Professor X's help, they bridged Cyclops' mind to Emma. However, the Void instead took over his body.Uncanny X-Men #517-518 Necrosha Emma is targeted by Selene along with Sebastian Shaw and Donald Pierce for failing her and betraying her years ago in her plan to ascend to godhood. Selene is also angry over Emma using the Black Queen name when she was working for Osborn's Dark X-Men. She sends the resurrected Hellions to attack and taunt Emma.X-Necrosha #1 Their appearance is successful, leaving Emma in a state of shock and guilt, forcing Cyclops to order other X-Men to protect Emma who is unable to act in her horrified state. Powers and abilities Emma Frost is a mutant psion of enormous telepathic ability,Generation X #16, June 1996; Generation X #29, August 1997; Generation X #30, September 1997 and is also capable of transforming into an organic diamond state with enhanced strength and durability which suppresses her telepathy. Telepathy Since her introduction, Emma Frost's primary mutant power has been telepathy. She is capable of extraordinary telepathic feats including the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, psychic shielding, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation and induction of mental pain via touch.New Mutants #15 (1st series), May 1984 • X-Men #202 (2nd series), October 2007 • Generation X #31, October 1997 • Civil War: X-Men #1, September 2006 • Uncanny X-Men #452 (1st series), January 2005 • X-Man #50, April 1999 • World of War Hulk: X-Men #1, June 2007 • X-Men #200 (2nd series), August 2007 • Onslaught X-Men (one-shot), August 1996 • Wolverine #46 (4th series), September 2006 • X-Men #205 (2nd series), November 2007 • X-Men #207 (2nd series), January 2008 • X-Men #206 (2nd series), December 2007 • Uncanny X-Men #495 (1st series), February 2008 • Uncanny X-Men #499 (1st series), June 2008 • Uncanny X-Men #500 (1st series), July 2008 • X-Men Legacy #215 (2nd series), August 2008 • X-Men Legacy #216 (2nd series), September 2008 • Secret Invasion: X-Men #2, September 2008 • Secret Invasion: X-Men #3, October 2008 • New X-Men (2nd series) #31 • X-Men (2nd series) #178 She is also able to boost or activate a mutant's powers through access of their brain's neurological pathways, and can communicate across global distances unaided. The exact level of her telepathic power has varied depending on writers and has ranged from weaker then other prominent telepaths''The Dark Phoenix Saga''; The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition (1985); The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Master Edition (1991); The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z (2005); New X-Men #131; Astonishing X-Men (vol. 3) #1-6; X-Men: Phoenix—Endsong #5 to rivalling the abilties of Charles Xavier himself.X-Men Legacy #216 (2nd series), September 2008 She has recently been repeatedly referred to as an "Omega-level telepath"Uncanny X-Men #513, #515 (1st Series), July, Sep. 2009; [http://comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=22907 CBR Revolution #6, September 2009]; [http://marvel.com/news/comicstories.9525.Tuesday_Q%26A~colon~_Matt_Fraction Matt Fraction Questions & Answers, September 2009]; [http://ie.comics.ign.com/articles/102/1024730p2.html IGN Fraction Q&A, September 2009] She has also been referred to as a "psi of the highest order," been ranked among the five most skilled telepaths on the planet,X-Men (2nd Series) #202 and has demonstrated the ability to overcome more powerful telepaths through honed skill. Diamond form During the destruction of Genosha, Frost developed a secondary mutation giving her the ability to transform her body into organic diamond. In this form, Frost is translucent and retains mobility while being nigh invulnerable and able to support incredible amounts of weight, though different writers have shown varying accounts of her strength. Emma's diamond body is virtually tireless as she does not produce fatigue poisons and has no need for water or food.X-Men #150 (2nd series), February 2004 She is also numbed from emotion, pain and empathy, impervious to cold''X-Men Unlimited'' #42 (1st series), April 2003 and resistant to heat in this form.X-Men: Phoenix - Warsong #3, January 2007''X-Men: Phoenix - Warsong'' #4, February 2007''X-Men'' #156 (2nd series), June 2004 Despite this high level of invulnerability, her diamond form has a single molecular flaw, which if exploited—such as being shot with a diamond bullet—can cause her body to shatter. Though the exact location of the flaw in her diamond body has not been stated outright, clues point to it being located in between her eyes.Astonishing X-Men #10, May 2005 Frost's full range of abilities between her diamond state and regular form have been inconsistent''Astonishing X-Men'' #5, November 2004; however, recent occurrences''X-Men'' #190 (2nd series), October 2006''New X-Men Annual 2001'', Autumn / Winter 2001 depict that Frost cannot access her psychic powers in diamond form, explained by different writers as either a distinct genetic flaw or suppression by her diamond form's adamantine luster.The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe IV (2008), August 2008 Depictions have also stated that Emma has a degree of telepathic immunity while in diamond form, though the extent of this immunity has been portrayed inconsistently as well, ranging from total shielding from psychic invasion to vulnerability to psychic attack.New X-Men #123, April 2002 Her diamond form is also stated to emit low-level ultraviolet light, causing it to glow in darkness. Innate traits and expertise Frost has a gifted intellect, and is a superb businesswoman with college degrees in multiple fields, including business administration. She is a highly capable planner, an electronics expert, and can invent machines that grant various psionic abilities, such as "Mutivac", a mutant locater capable of monitoring the psionic levels of mutants; the "Hallucinator" used to induce hypnotic hallucinations to brainwash others; the gun-like device that enabled her to exchange minds and powers with Storm; and the mechanism which enhanced and enabled her Hellfire cohort Mastermind to project his illusions directly into the mind of the Phoenix.The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe IV (2008), August 2008; Uncanny X-Men #129-#131 (1st series), January-March 1980; X-Men #201 (2nd series), September 2007; X-Men: Deadly Genesis #2, February 2005; Astonishing X-Men #22, August 2007 Telekinetic potential On occasion, it has been hinted that Frost is also a latent telekinetic. Jean's displaced psyche was able to use Frost's brain to generate a telekinetic force field and fly while it inhabited the White Queen's body.Uncanny X-Men #281 (1st series), October 1991 During the Onslaught Saga, Frost unwittingly levitated several kitchen utensils while having a bad dream.Generation X #19, September 1996 When the mutant Synch "synched" with Frost's powers, he was able to use them to levitate several objects and individuals in the room. This phenomenon is then referred to as telekinesis and credited to Frost's psi powers.Generation X #40, July 1998 Other versions In addition to her mainstream incarnation, Emma Frost has been depicted in other fictional universes. Age of Apocalypse In the Age of Apocalypse storyline, Emma Frost never joined the Hellfire Club and is a member of the Human High Council. She had the portions of her brain that granted her telepathy removed in order to join the ranks of the Council.Weapon X #1-4 Days of Future Past In this reality, Emma was the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club, but retreated to a technological base off the coast of India after a majority of the mutant population was wiped out. She sold her telepathic abilities in services of mutant leaders and was eventually approached by Jubilee and Magneto to save Wolverine, who was mind-wiped by the Hellfire Club's Red Queen, Psylocke. Emma managed to restore Logan's mind and joined Magneto and Jubilee in defeating Psylocke and the Hellfire Club's plans for world domination. They continued to operate out of Emma's base with other members as the "X-Men" while Emma attempted to rehabilitate Psylocke back to the side of good.Wolverine: Days of Future Past #2-3 Earth-889 In Earth-889, a "steampunk" era, Emma leads the "X-Society" which consists of herself, Scott, Beast, and Logan. The X-Society is heralded as a society of adventurers and called upon by the New Albion (an antiquated name for California) police to assist and investigate various occurrences. Emma consistently refuses Scott's proposals of marriage citing class differences and her desire to avoid "tedious scandal." During an investigation of parallel events of those in Astonishing X-Men's Earth-616, the X-Society pursue Subject X, who causes the Hindenburg disaster and the X-Society are blamed for the deaths of its passengers. In response, the government places the X-Society under house arrest, causing Emma to consider moving away to Europe and accepting Scott's offer of marriage.Astonishing X-Men - Ghost Boxes #1 Exiles In a reality visited by the Exiles, Warlock's techno-organic virus and the Legacy virus interacted in a way to cause 75% of the population to turn into techno-organic beings known as Vi-Locks, including humans and super-beings. The remaining heroes banded together to fight the Vi-Locks and find a cure. Emma, while using a wheelchair, served as the heroes' chief means of communication by using her telepathy, since all other forms of communication were monitored by the Vi-Locks.Exiles #21-22 House of M When the Scarlet Witch changes reality into one where mutants are the dominant species ruled by the House of M, Emma Frost is a child therapist (one of her clients being Franklin Richards who was traumatized after his family died in a spaceship crash) and married to Scott Summers, a pilot. She is later sought after by Wolverine and reminded of the true reality by Layla Miller. Along with other "reawakened" heroes, she leads a confrontation against the House of M in an attempt to restore reality. Only those heroes shielded by Doctor Strange's magic and Emma's telepathy remembered the events of House of M after reality was restored.House of M #1-8 Marvel Adventures Emma Frost appears in Marvel Adventures Spider-Man #53 as the best friend of mutant Sophia Sanduval, also known as Chat, and mostly uses her powers for personal gains. She is also one of the few people who knows Peter Parker's identity as Spider-Man and grows interested in him. She uses her powers and briefly takes on the alias "The Silencer" to see what Peter is capable of.Marvel Adventures Spider-Man" #53 Marvel Noir In the Marvel Noir universe, Emma is the warden of Genosha Bay, a 1930's prison where the world's most dangerous sociopaths are held without trial or due process. As a nod to the risque nature the mainstream White Queen and the Hellfire Club, this version of Emma has a bondage fetish, relishing being tied up during a prison break and telling her captor "tighter please".''X-Men Noir: Mark of Cain #2 (January 2010) New Exiles After the New Exiles land on the world of warring empires, they encounter Dame Emma Frost, head of Britain's Department X and founder of Force-X. Emma is confined to a wheelchair in this reality as well.New Exiles #9 Old Man Logan In a reality where villains have won and divided up America amongst themselves, Emma Frost marries Doctor Doom in order to ensure the survival of her species. Together with Black Bolt, they rule a sector of what once was the United States of America the only place on Earth where mutants can live without fear of persecution. She sends Black Bolt to save Logan and Hawkeye from a Venom-possessed Savage Land T-Rex. She uses her telepathy to make herself look young."Wolverine'' #71 (Volume 3), March 2009 Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel series, Emma Frost is a former student, and girlfriend, of Professor Charles Xavier; in charge of the Academy of Tomorrow and is secretly a part of the Hellfire Club that is trying to separate the Phoenix from Jean. This version of Emma Frost is pacifistic, able to develop a diamond skin, non-telepathic, and until recently dressed much more conservatively than her mainstream counterpart. As a member of the Hellfire Club however, she has been seen wearing her traditional White Queen garb.Ultimate X-Men #21, #88 Magneto has her killed in Ultimatum along with the rest of the Academy of Tomorrow except for Havok.Ultimatum #3 What If? Astonishing X-Men In the 2010 What If? Astonishing X-Men one shot "What if Ord resurrected Jean Grey instead of Colossus?", Jean Grey's resurrection causes friction with Emma, who believes her presence and history with the Phoenix to ensure the X-Men's demise. The two women discover that the Breakworld has predicted that Phoenix with destroy their planet. Under the deception of the psychic remnant of Cassandra Nova, Emma extracts hidden vestiges of the Phoenix Force from the remaining Stepford Cuckoos, killing them and granting her the powers of the Phoenix so that she may free Cassandra from her prison, no longer requiring Shadowcat. Emma kills Ord, destroys the Breakworld, and confronts the X-Men, killing Beast. Emma reveals her fear that Jean will proceed to take everything, including Scott, away from her now that she has returned. S.W.O.R.D. intercedes and intends to kill Emma for the destruction of the Breakworld. Jean realizes that it is actually Cassandra Nova controlling Emma. Scott manages to reach Emma with his love and she gains enough control to allow the X-Men a chance to kill her and stop Cassandra. Shadowcat pulls out Emma's heart, but is also killed when the Phoenix Force explodes from Emma's body. Young X-Men "End of Days" In a dystopic future depicted in the final two issues of Young X-Men, an aged Emma Frost (now going by the codename "Diamondheart") is one of only four remaining mutants on "Xaviera," a former mutant safe-haven independent state and utopia. She remains on a team of X-Men with Graymalkin, Wolverine, Anole and an incapacitated and greatly aged Ink, whom she often hopes will speak. Dust suddenly appears, now greatly changed in her appearance and persona with altered powers, and proceeds to confront and easily kill each member. Emma attempts to fight her, but is quickly suffocated by Dust's whirlwind."Young X-Men" #12 In other media Television * Emma Frost is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants in the Pryde of the X-Men (1989) animated television pilot voiced by Susan Silo. In addition to her telepathic abilities, she displays the ability to create "psy-bolts" - sometimes called "psionic energy spears" or "psychic harpoons" - that can damage physical objects, similar to her character's abilities in early comics. * Emma Frost is featured as the White Queen of the Inner Circle Club in "The Dark Phoenix Saga" of X-Men (1992-97). During this series, she is a powerful telepath. Frost was able to shut out Xavier with the aid of Cerebro, and keep Professor Xavier from locating Jean/Phoenix. Emma Frost also appears again amongst the captured telepaths in the "Beyond Good & Evil" plot. .]] * Emma makes her first major non-supporting and non-cameo character role in Marvel Animations' ''Wolverine and the X-Men voiced by Kari Wahlgren. She is shown as both an actual member of the X-Men team as well as an integral addition to the main cast of the series. Much like her other animated incarnations, Emma displays her abilities as a powerful mutant telepath throughout the course of the show. However unlike her other appearances, Emma is also able to exert complete control over her signature diamond form. In the three-part episode "Foresight," it is revealed that she is also a member of the Hellfire Club (called the Inner Circle) in their plot to extract the Phoenix Force, though she believes that the group intends to destroy the Phoenix Force to save humanity and is shocked to hear that they intend to control the Phoenix Force. Emma later sacrifices herself to prevent the Phoenix Force from causing destruction. Film * Emma Frost appears in the 1996 live-action television movie called Generation X portrayed by Finola Hughes. * When Bryan Singer was still slated to direct the third installment of the X-Men film series the role of Emma Frost was intended for Sigourney Weaver. After Singer left the project in favor of making Superman Returns, the character was dropped completely. * In 2006, a movie based on Emma Frost was being considered with director David O. Russell as a potential spin-off from the X-Men movie franchise. as Emma Frost, using her ability to turn into diamond in X-Men Origins: Wolverine.]] * Emma Frost appears in the 2009 film X-Men Origins: Wolverine portrayed by Tahyna Tozzi. She has the ability to change into a diamond form but does not display telepathy. In the film, her sister Kayla Silverfox works for Stryker under the agreement that Emma will be freed from the Weapons Facility (though Stryker later reneges on their agreement). Emma assists in the escape attempt of the other captured mutant children, using her diamond form to block incoming bullets from hitting them, and then shields Cyclops so he can defeat the attacking guards. Before the film's release, rumors stated that actor Hugh Jackman identified the character as Emma Frost in the film's trailer at Comic-Con 2008, though no such identification was made. The character's identification was later supported by a Marvel article released on their official website and in commercial trailers, though she is only credited as "Kayla's sister/Emma" in the film credits.http://www.marvel.com/news/moviestories.6407 Video games * Emma Frost is a boss character in the video games X-Men (1989) for NES, X-Men: Madness in Murderworld (1989), and Konami's X-Men (1992). * Emma Frost is a playable character in X-Men Legends (2004) and is an non-playable character in the sequel X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) voiced by Bobby Holliday. * Emma Frost is referenced in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. If one speaks to Storm in Valhalla, she mentions that Emma Frost caught Weasel near Wolverine's bikes. She makes a cameo amongst the heroes defeated by Doctor Doom. Toys * Toy Biz produced an Emma Frost action figure in their Generation X series of toys. * Marvel Legends also released an Emma Frost figure that features a right arm and leg of Annihilus. * An Emma Frost figure and set were released in the Marvel Select series. References External links * Emma Frost at the Marvel Universe * EmmaFrostFiles.com - a resource site for Emma Frost * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Emma Frost * IGN Votes for Hottest Comic Book Babe - Winner: Emma Frost * Marvels Top 10 Heroes of 2007 - 9th Place: Emma Frost Category:1980 comics characters debuts Category:2003 comic debuts Category:Characters created by Chris Claremont Category:Characters created by John Byrne Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional characters from Massachusetts Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional principals Category:Fictional schoolteachers Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Film characters Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics mutants Category:Marvel Comics telepaths Category:Marvel Comics titles de:Figuren aus dem Marvel-Universum#Emma Frost es:Emma Frost fr:Emma Frost it:Emma Frost he:המלכה הלבנה ka:ემა ფროსთი nl:Emma Frost pt:Emma Frost ro:Emma Frost ru:Эмма Фрост fi:Emma Frost tl:Emma Frost